Back Down The Rabbit Hole
by JDoe012998
Summary: After three years at sea Alice returns to London newly engaged. Her future is stretching out before her, until they reach the London docks. With an old Underland freind there to greet her, will she have to make another painful decision? INDEFINITE HIATUS
1. Chapter 1

Alright, just to sum up: What do you think would happen if Alice Kingsleigh, upon her return to London, found her old freind the Mad Hatter waiting for her? A slight shock, no doubt, but what if he came bearing evil news for her beloved Underland? Choosing to return to the place of childhood dreams, what might await her?

Alright, this is my first real attempt at publicly showing off what I write, so if it's absolutely awful, feel free to say so, in a nice way, maybe? Also, feel wecome to point out any spelling, punctuation, or grammar issues you may see, other than fragmented sentances, as I know those exist here.

I'm just saying here and now, I own _nothing_ to do with either the book, or the movie _Alice In Wonderland_. All credit goes to those directly responsible for making the above media happen, save the words on the following pages.

I've written more on this particular work than you'll find below, so depending on the reviews I get, I may post more. Maybe, maybe not. We shall see.

Ok, so... that just about does it. Read, reaview if you see fit, all feedback is apreciated, good and bad!

Without further delay... Enjoy! (I hope! :D)

"John?" Alice asked in a small voice, motioning to her new fiancé, who promptly joined her at the railing of the ship.

"What is it, dear?" A sudden flash of recognition lit her mind at the word. Some inkling, perhaps, of an old friend? Someone who had called her 'dear'… not her mother or sister, or Hamish (thank the Lord), or maybe… maybe it was 'dear girl'? Why was this happening so often now? Half remembered moments, half seen visions…

"Take a look here, John." She pointed toward the fast approaching docks of London. "Tell me if you don't see, somewhere near the front of the crowd, someone with dreadfully red hair? I know it's none of my affair, but tell me if you don't."

He peered through the crowd for a few moments, before answering to the negative. "Don't fret though, love." He added at her distraught expression, placing a hand on her shoulder. "Those Scots are new to England, and they'll be marked from miles away."

He offered a laugh, but Alice didn't respond. Something about that rang true… An accent, maybe?

The memories began tumbling over eachother again, jostling for the spotlight: A voice, half heard… A face… A smile… Eyes, dancing with laughter. But, wait, what color eyes?! She searched her mind frantically, but the vision was lost.

In her head, she cursed fervently, and blushed lightly because of it. John noticed. "My dear, you're pink in the face. What ever is the matter with you lately?"

She turned her face away so he wouldn't see the lie in her eyes. "I'm just glad to be going home."

"Fair bet, love." She still cringed a little at the title. "I've some work to attend to before we dock. Are your bags quite packed?"

"Ready in my cabin."

"Excellent. Then I'll bring all our things up when I come. I'll see you ashore." He turned her face to him and kissed her gently on the forehead before turning and heading below.

Alice didn't waste a thought on what he was doing so near to home. She was too busy wondering if she really _had_ gone mad this time. All the best people were that way, of course… there it was again! That flash… frightfully red hair… pale skin… nothing. She cursed again, and returned her gaze to the crowds as the ship bumped lightly against the dock, and she was home.

As John had promised to see to the bags, she sprinted quickly off the ship, blessing the English ground as her feet touched it for the first time in three years.

Mother and Margaret didn't miss a moment, and were there nearly as soon as she was, and she was swept into one embrace after another, until John joined them and she made the introductions, and then it was time for more greeting.

Just as Margaret began to question the couple on the wedding details, Alice caught sight, again, of the wild red that had grabbed her eye before.

There, peering at her between the happy families and people standing about with nothing better to do, was a man of a fairly average height, garbed simply enough in items which wouldn't have matched wherever in the English countryside he went (though the clothes struck a familiar chord within her chest). His skin was remarkably pale, in fact even in the winter here, when everyone was drawn and grey for the lack of sun, he stood out. His hair of course, brighter orange than she'd honestly thought possible, only served to accent the above trait.

Her mind exploded with the feeling of familiarity, though she still couldn't put a name to the face, or think where on earth she'd have met such a queer-looking fellow.

None the less, she knew she knew him from someplace, so when he turned and began to melt into the crowd, she didn't waste a thought before mumbling something to her mother and sprinting after the strange figure.

Despite his significant head-start, Alice knew London like the back of her own hand, even the docks, and within minutes they were well away from the crowd, on one of the old side-streets, the silence interrupted only by the occasional dogcart.

"Wait! Please, stop." She called out breathlessly, her lungs aching slightly.

He slowed, as if unsure, and then turned, a defeated expression on his ice-white face.

Then, she caught sight of his eyes for the first time: Impossibly, unnaturally, frighteningly green, locking with hers, burning emerald into her very soul. It came crashing back then, and she found it a wonder she didn't altogether collapse as the memories, one by one, pounded through her mind. One word screamed through her head, so loudly it was a miracle it didn't escape her lips: Hatter.

She was feeling a bit ill now, but her eyes were still locked with his, unable to tear herself free from those two burning jewels, afraid if she looked away, she'd forget again.

"Have you forgotten me again, Ms. Kingsleigh?" He asked cordially – if with an edge of sadness –, with a tip of his hat.

"No," She placed a hand over her hammering heart. "No, Hatter, not at all!" She paused, still trying to regain her breath. Then, "What on earth are you _doing_ here?" She breathed, not moving from where she stood, covering her joy thoroughly.

"Well, I thought perhaps I might get a 'hello' before I had to talk business. Of course, I never have quite understood you, but by the same measure I suppose…"

He was rambling again. "Hatter!" She said firmly, with just an edge of laughter. The response was automatic, thoughtless.

"Right. Sorry. Quite sorry."

"You can't be here." She stated.

"Well, when you first showed to my tea-table three years ago you couldn't slay the Jabberwocky, either." He countered.

"You _shouldn't_ be here." She continued.

He felt a distinct need to change the subject. "Anyway, my apologies for putting you to such a run. We madmen can be quite trying."

She laughed warmly then, her cold mask shattering, bouncing forward to throw her arms around his neck. The Hatter awkwardly returned the embrace, stumbling back a step or two, and grinning like the Cheshire Cat.

"I hope you know I'll have to push you back down the Rabbit Hole. Underlanders can't be here any more than Overlanders can be there." She noted, wondering if that was quite the right terminology, and taking a step back to asses her friend's appearance. He looked just the same as ever, if a bit more tea-stained, perhaps a shade paler.

"I've found you to be quite correct there, my dear girl." _Ah, there it is_, Alice thought. "Come to think of it, as I don't think of much these days," A soft smile touched her lips at that, "How came you to recognize me? After leaving Underland and so much time having elapsed, I'll confess I see no logical reason."

"Really, Hatter you give yourself no credit. You'll have to do one worse than saving one countless times despite the self-sacrifice if you don't want a person to know you when you meet again." She chided gently.

"You didn't remember to start." He countered.

"I remembered, I just didn't know where from."

"I'm glad you remember, of course." He added quickly.

"Besides," She added, taking his face gently in both her hands as she had in the Red Queen's castle once, seemingly long before, "I told you I'd remember this time." She tilted her head prettily to the side, and he caught one of her hands gently in his as she dropped them.

"I believe, dear girl, that you are quite as mad as myself."

She grinned earnestly, fixing a particularly wayward strand of his hair as she quoted, "But all the best people are."


	2. Chapter 2

Alright, just to sum up: What do you think would happen if Alice Kingsleigh, upon her return to London, found her old freind the Mad Hatter waiting for her? A slight shock, no doubt, but what if he came bearing evil news for her beloved Underland? Choosing to return to the place of childhood dreams, what might await her?

This is my first real attempt at publicly showing off what I write, so if it's absolutely awful, feel free to say so, in a nice way, maybe? Also, feel wecome to point out any spelling, punctuation, or grammar issues you may see, other than fragmented sentances, as I know those exist here.

I'm just saying here and now, I own _nothing_ to do with either the book, or the movie _Alice In Wonderland_. All credit goes to those directly responsible for making the above media happen, save the words on the following pages.

**Thank you all so much for your positive reviews! It's really thrilled me to see what people think of my work, and I couldn't apreciate your words more! Also, thanks to everyone who's read Chapter 1 and didnt review; it's amazing to know people at least take a look at my stuff!**

**A/N: I know the chapters are really short, but that's just kinda how I write, so yeah, try and put up with it, I guess! Also, the story gets a bit awkward from here on out, so again, try and put up with me. =)**

Anyway, thank you all, and enjoy!

* * *

**_Chapter 2_**

The Hatter shared her smile, until the man he'd seen with her at the docks came up behind her and tapped her firmly on the shoulder. Even to the Hatter's jumbled mind, this screamed bad tidings.

Alice whirled, her long golden curls brushing Hatter's face lightly. Even in the brief second before she turned, he'd seen the fear in her eyes, something that had been lacking even on that fateful day, years ago now, in her last visit to Underland.

"John." Alice gasped, her voice horrified.

"Alice… what… who is this?" The stranger gestured in Hatter's general direction.

"He's…" She seemed momentarily lost. "An old friend." Something in his heart flinched from this title. Nothing he could put his finger on, just something sounded wrong.

"An old friend? Why didn't you tell your mother, or Margaret where you were going then? I'm sure they'd want to see a friend as much as you."

"John… What do you want to hear me say? He's not a friend of theirs, but he is a very, very good friend of mine." Perhaps he only wished for the double meaning behind her words…

"Liar!" The stranger sounded as if he wanted nothing more than to strike Alice. "What's really going on here, Alice? Tell me the truth!"

"John, I think you had better go cool off a bit. We'll talk about this…"

He cut her off, "No, Alice. I'm going to be your husband, you have no secrets from me!"

Hatter could almost see something in his friend shift. The last thing anyone near her wanted, he knew, was to reduce her to a material object, suitable for framing.

"John, if you wish to have my hand you will kindly learn that the meaning of 'marriage' is not to become a slave to one's husband! I will still have a life of my own, and if in that life there are moments in which you do not fit, then that is my right as a human being. Never forget that marriage won't change who I am, and if I see fit to have secrets from you, I will. Now off with you, and I'll be along in a moment." Her tone was light, but there was a firmness beneath that would have frightened any Jabberwocky.

Hatter couldn't help a small twinge of joy at the other man's perplexed expression, but carefully held his tongue.

"Alice, please come back to your mother." His voice was tight, whether with anger or something else was unclear.

"In time. Now go." She turned him away from her, and he melted back into the alley from whence he came. "So incredibly sorry!" Alice breathed, turning back to the Hatter. "John… Well, you saw for yourself."

"Your husband?" He clarified.

"To be. If he still wants me after I disappear to Underland for weeks on end. As I assume that's why you're here?"

"Indeed, dear. You see, it's really nothing hugely pressing, if you have things here to attend…" He lied, not wanting to force her into anything.

"No!" She answered much too quickly, the word exploding from her lips. "No, I want to go back. Hatter I can barely stand Overland anymore." Again, she wondered as to terminology. "I need to go back, whether for myself or the rest of you. Regardless of anything that's here. Just for a little while."

"Alright."

"What happened, then?"

He paused, searching for the words. "Stayne escaped exile. He's back, Alice. And we need your help."

* * *

**A/N: Trying to end on a cliff-hanger, something I'm not great at. Still, hope you enjoyed Chapter 2! Any feedback is looked forward to! Thanks.**


	3. Chapter 3

Alright, just to sum up: What do you think would happen if Alice Kingsleigh, upon her return to London, found her old freind the Mad Hatter waiting for her? A slight shock, no doubt, but what if he came bearing evil news for her beloved Underland? Choosing to return to the place of childhood dreams, what might await her?

This is my first real attempt at publicly showing off what I write, so if it's absolutely awful, feel free to say so, in a nice way, maybe? Also, feel wecome to point out any spelling, punctuation, or grammar issues you may see, other than fragmented sentances, as I know those exist here.

I'm just saying here and now, I own _nothing_ to do with either the book, or the movie _Alice In Wonderland_. All credit goes to those directly responsible for making the above media happen, save the words on the following pages.

**Thank you all so much for your reviews! I'm reaching the end of what I had pre-written with this chapter, so if anyone has any ideas where to go from here, please, lay them on me! And, to I think... maybe three people, yes, John deserved every word he got in chapter 2. Glad others find him pushy and annoying, as that maked my life easier!**

**A/N: I know the chapters are really short, but that's just kinda how I write, so yeah, try and put up with it, I guess! Also, the story gets a bit awkward from here on out, so again, try and put up with me. =)**

Anyway, thank you all, and enjoy!

* * *

_**Chapter 3**_

Horror flashed across Alice's pretty face, the happy pink fading from her cheeks. "Stayne? And… and the Red Queen? What of her?"

"Nothing can be found of her, anywhere in Underland. I've been up here for days waiting for you Alice, and no one knows what just an hour will do these days, so the moment you're ready we really must be going."

"Indeed. Let me just patch things up with the others, and I'll be along shortly." She smiled a small, reassuring smile, and darted back off towards the docks.

While she was 'patching things up', the Hatter had a chance to think. Not that he hadn't been doing much too much mental work of late, especially for a madman (or supposed, as next to the March Hare he was quite sure he seemed altogether normal. Or, as normal as possible in Underland), but he now needed a chance to over-analyze Alice's every word and motion.

There certainly hadn't been the overwhelming joy he'd been expecting, or rather hoping for. Or perhaps there had? The look in her eyes when she realized who he was… did she not look pleased? And of course Alice's nature itself would have demanded seeing him squirm, just a bit, so was it possible that she'd been as glad to see him as he'd hoped?

As he reached this point of reverse logic, however, Alice returned with a small knapsack over one shoulder. "I've given them a reason for extended absence, and, for the rest, my dear," She said smilingly, "I'll rely on you."

"Only once through the Rabbit Hole. Your world is still a mystery to me."

She grinned at his admission of confusion. It was still so very easy to make her smile. "Good enough. Come, I'll get a carriage." He gently plucked her pack from her shoulder, and they began upon their way, her with a secret smile at his actions.

Roughly halfway down the side street, towards the main road, running footsteps sounded from behind them. The two whirled, to see this John person, to whom the Hatter had taken an immediate dislike, bearing quickly down on them. Alice's face drained of color again, and in some corner of his mind Hatter was grateful she wasn't facing him, as he felt his eyes flash orange.

"Alice!" John caught her roughly by the arm upon reaching them, and though she tried to hide it Alice cringed at the pain caused by his grip.

"John, let me go!" He voice shook only slightly, and her tone was firm. The problem was not up for debate.

"Let you go?! Let you go indeed! I come home only to find my fiancée rushing off before I say half a word to her, and here she is telling me to let her go! A good joke, perhaps, but not this!" He still had Alice by the arm, and the fact was it was really starting to hurt.

"John, just let go." She said deliberately, through clenched teeth.

"Not another word, Alice. You will come back with me and put this silly matter out of your head. As well as your friend with the odd hat." He added, and afterthought, with a glance in the Hatter's direction.

Alice tried pulling away then, but her betrothed didn't loosen his grasp, and as she moved his fingernails broke her skin, leaving great, fat drops of blood on her arm.

She let out a low scream, whether of pain or anger neither man could say.

That was too much for the Hatter. Much too much, in fact. Still holding Alice's pack, he reached out a quick hand and gripped John's wrist tightly. The other winced. "I'm sure you heard the Lady." He noted in that thick accent that came over him along with anger.

"You sir, have no place here." John reapplied, but there was a shakiness to his voice that spoke of his discomfort.

Alice could see the road this was taking, and shuddered to think what could happen… If this came to blows, as she assumed it would without her intervention, she was nearly sure Hatter would come out on top, though she'd underestimated her fiancé before.

At any rate, she spoke up then, "John, please just let go and we'll talk about this. Please." She begged him with her eyes.

"The Hell I will." John growled.

The Hatter twisted the other man's wrist painfully, causing him to release his grip, but that was hardly the end of it.

Alice caught a glimpse of Hatter's eyes, and cringed inwardly.

As the Hatter continued a stream of generally unrepeatable obscenities in his thick brogue, Alice quietly debated the best course of action. Of course, this had to be stopped, but it was generally easier to deal with Hatter for long periods of time if he'd had a chance to vent, and John certainly deserved _something_, though Hatter's idea of punishment and the judicial system's varied on many points.

At length, she returned her Underland friend to himself with a brief flick of the tongue. He started, as if she crept up on him, before thanking her politely and assuring her that he was fine.

John himself was more frightened than he'd have let on by this man. Clearly there was something not right in his head, and he seemed dreadfully protective of Alice… Who the devil was this chap? And why the devil did a high-class girl like Alice know him? And aside form knowing him, why did she seem so glad to see him?

Perhaps the oddest part however, was that once Alice has seemed to recall his sense of self, John noticed after a moment the startling green of the other's eyes. But just a moment ago he'd have sworn…

"John, go home." Alice commanded firmly. "I'll not be gone long. A few days, maybe…"

"And without me? Likely!"

"It is in fact. Please, you know me. There's no use trying to reason with a madwoman." She insisted.

"Alice…" He protested tiredly.

"Just go home. I'll be in perfectly good hands." Did John imagine the sideways glance? "Please." She insisted.

John stood for a moment, uncertain, but at the sincerity in her eyes (and the hostility in her friend's) turned with only a word of caution before starting back to the dock.

"How do you do that?" The Hatter asked quietly once Alice's fiancé was out of earshot.

"Do what?"

"Convince people of anything you want. You've been doing it since you first came to Underland."

"I don't know, really. I think I learned from my father." They began again toward the main road as they spoke.

"What was your father like?" The Hatter asked with genuine curiosity.

Alice thought for a minute. "He loved people who weren't afraid of being different. He was a visionary, and he liked anyone who could think outside the normal pattern. People who were a tad off." She paused. "He would have _loved_ you." She added with a laugh.

* * *

Any reviews apreciated! Again. Good or bad, tell me what you think!

**A/N: I'm sorry about the run-in with Alice's fiance. Not for writing it, but you can totally tell I wasnt sure how to word it, or where to go once I began, so yes, I'm sorry for the obvious uncertainty.**

At this point I'm looking forward to the next chapter as much as you, so it may take a while between installments from here on out. Sorry for that!


	4. Chapter 4

Alright, just to sum up: What do you think would happen if Alice Kingsleigh, upon her return to London, found her old freind the Mad Hatter waiting for her? A slight shock, no doubt, but what if he came bearing evil news for her beloved Underland? Choosing to return to the place of childhood dreams, what might await her?

I'm just saying here and now, I own _nothing_ to do with either the book, or the movie _Alice In Wonderland_. All credit goes to those directly responsible for making the above media happen, save the words on the following pages.

**A/N: Ok, I'm gonna have to do an 'I'm sorry' A/N here. I think this is all I'm going to write on this particular story.... dont be mad, please. I've tried to give some kind of ending in this chapter, though it's not how I wanted it. At the same time, I'm leaving it open, so if I see the movie again and the muse strikes, I can come back. So for the time being it's up in the air, but were I you I'd count on no more of Back Down The Rabbit Hole from now on. Again, I'm sorry, but it's hard when you've only seen the movie once, and that was weeks ago... Yeah. Thanks again for all your reviews and everything!**

* * *

_**Chapter 4**_

It didn't take the two long to get a carriage to Lord Ascot's estate. They made the trip in relative silence, save a remark here and again about the past few years.

At the estate, the grounds-keeper informed the pair – with a second glance at the Hatter – that Lord and Lady Ascot were having tea in the garden, near where Hamish had 'proposed'. With a quick thank you, the two headed to the Rabbit Hole, in the opposite direction from the Ascots.

"If this doesn't bring back memories…" Alice mused, crouching next to the old tree which housed the hole in its roots.

"I quite agree, Alice." The Hatter noted, leaning slightly over the hole to peer down.

"Before we go, tell me two things?" Alice asked suddenly.

"Anything."

"First, what's your real name? I feel silly, calling you Hatter all the time."

"Tarrant. Tarrant Hightopp." He answered after a moment's pause.

"Tarrant. Good, I had hoped there was a real name to everyone in Underland, not just their nicknames or what-have-you."

"The second thing?" He pressed.

She met his eyes then, hers laughing. "_Did_ you ever find out why a raven is like a writing desk?" She asked with a laugh.

He laughed too, before answering, "I haven't the faintest idea." Just as he had when she left Underland after slaying the Jabberwocky.

She flashed a dazzling grin, her warm eyes glowing. "And have you moved on to letter N or O yet?" She joked, remembering his previous fascination with things beginning with M.

"Not hardly, dear girl, not hardly." His smile broadened, if possible.

"Good. Now, who ought to go first?" Alice asked, gesturing to the hole at their feet.

"I will, and perhaps I can keep you from hitting the ceiling _quite_ so hard." She laughed to think of falling and hitting the ceiling. If only John could share this part of her, it would be perfect. Maybe... But maybe not.

"Then by all means…" She motioned downward, and with one last smile the Hatter slipped into the earth, through the hole that still barely looked large enough for a rabbit to get through, let alone a grown man.

Alice counted to sixty, then fell, feet first, after her friend, grabbing her skirt and holding it tightly around her legs just below the knee when she was a few feet from the mouth of the hole.

She twisted easily past furniture hurtling past, bouncing once of a bed at one point, slowing herself by hanging briefly off a cupboard at another, her stomach lurching every few minutes as she fell.

There was a sense of expectation, of looking forward to all things Underland. It was as if a part of her heart had been missing, and as she fell, the tear was steadily mending. And the only thing better than the thought of returning to her beloved Underland, was the thought of who was waiting for her at the end of the fall.

* * *

**A/N: I always meant the end to be sappy, so this is sad even to me... Anyway, I'm sorry it's sub-standard, but I've lost my muse, as it were, for the time being. Please review my last chapter, and if you have anything at all good to say about the ending, please tell me, because I dislike it hugely.**

**Thanks for reading, and for all your great reviews!**

**Liza Chase**


End file.
